Truth
by Zonela
Summary: When Natsu becomes interlocked in battle with Zeref, he learns a dark truth that he never even knew about. Spoiler warning.


**I wrote this really late at night, so I'm not even sure what this is! XD**

 **Spoiler warning for those who have not read the Fairy Tail manga. If you wish not to be spoiled, please don't read. :)**

* * *

Natsu carefully scanned his surroundings, ready to fight at a moment's notice. He had been walking on a grate flooring that was above what seemed to be an endless pit, and he didn't care to see if it was truly endless. To his luck, he had found a corridor that appeared to lead him out of his dangerous surroundings. Keeping on his toes, he quietly sauntered down the pitch black hallway.

He created a flame in the palm of his hand for a source of light, but a figure began to attack him. Natsu quickly blocked the dark figure's attacks, making his small flame vanish into nothing. The attacker drove Natsu out of the corridor and back out onto the grated flooring.

Natsu quickly recognized the figure once they were both in proper lighting; it was none other than the dark wizard Zeref. Natsu was not given a single moment to stop and look at him though, Zeref's strikes continued, and they were both fast and strong. Natsu began to feel overwhelmed as he attempted to block all that he could. He began to dodge Zeref, making him hit the surrounding walls and lights.

Natsu jumped a small distance away from the dark mage, and began attacking him with his well-known fire magic. Zeref was able to dodge and nullify all of his attacks, and he quickly shortened the distance Natsu had put between them. They charged at one another, clashing in a stir of fire and darkness. Their magic darted in several directions, making lights burst and the metal bars that kept them safe from falling collapse.

Being further and further pushed back with every attack, Natsu lost his balance, falling onto the grates, while having what appeared to be a sword made out of shadows keep him there. He looked up at Zeref and glared at him while gritting his teeth.

"You are beaten," Zeref said maliciously, looking down at Natsu with red eyes. Natsu slowly started to inch away from the sword, only to be followed by it, "Please Natsu, don't try to resist."

He growled and quickly knocked the sword out of his way, cutting himself slightly in the process. The fight continued, only Natsu seemed for furious, more determined to win. His bright orange flames clashed with Zeref's sword, and then the sword moved to hit Natsu directly on his head, but eluded it, making the sword cut through more of the protective bars.

As Zeref began to lift the sword out of the rubble of broken pieces of metal, Natsu instantly hit his arm with the "flame dragon's iron fist," making the black wizard grunt with pain. His blood began to boil as he moved his sword through more bars and a few pillars that had tipped towards the dragon slayer, but he rapidly smashed through this obstacle, but as Natsu did that, he was wide open. Zeref took this opportunity and cut straight through Natsu wrist.

Natsu let out a scream of agony as he clutched the area where his hand used to be. As he took a step back, he lost his footing, forcing him to grab onto the nearness bar that he could to prevent himself from falling endlessly into the black abyss below him. He held on for dear life as he placed his injured arm into his vest to try to help stop the bleeding.

Zeref looking down at the anguished boy, "There is no escape, you know that. Please Natsu, don't make me destroy you." Natsu glared at him as he grabbed hold of a thin platform, inching away from the evil man. "You are so powerful Natsu, and this is just the beginning. You can gain so much more power. More power than you have ever imagined, and only you have the potential for it. Join me, and you can gain this power! You and I… we can end all of this pointless fighting!" Zeref reached out his hand to him, which he ignored.

Natsu reached a pillar that was in the center of the platform, and he had carefully used it to stand back up and regain his balance. He looked back at him with dark and anger filled eyes, "No! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed.

"Please Natsu! You and I were meant to fight alongside each other, not against each other!"

"What are you talking about!?" Natsu growled, "I fight alongside my family, and my family is-"

"I am your family!" Zeref yelled, "I am your nii-san!"

Natsu's eyes widened and his lips trembled, his face covered in the fear of the words he just heard, "No…" he shook his head slowly, "No… NO! YOU'RE LYING! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T HAVE A NII-SAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in terror.

"It is true, Natsu! I am your one and only nii-san!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zeref reached out his hand to Natsu once again, "Let's take over this world as _brothers_! Come with nii-san!"

Natsu looked at Zeref, then looked at the abyss below him, then back at his supposed brother, "FAIRY TAIL IS MY FAMILY, AND I WILL _NEVER_ CALL YOU NII-SAN!" Natsu then let himself drop, but he knew that he wouldn't fall to see if there was a bottom. He soon felt two small hands, or rather, paws grab hold of his upper back. He felt himself being carried through the air and out of that dreaded place to safety; to where his real family was.

* * *

 **I originally had this imagination of Zeref and Darth Vader being best friends, then it transformed into Zeref telling Natsu that he was his older brother in the same format of the "I Am You Father" scene. Only, for some unknown reason, I couldn't imagine Zeref saying "brother," I could only imagine him saying "nii-san," as I'm sure you've noticed! XD Well, I guess I shouldn't write late at night, but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless. :)**


End file.
